


Tony. I couldn't save him,

by BeautifulRain2020



Category: Spiderman: Far From Home (2019), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grieving Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Tony Stark dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulRain2020/pseuds/BeautifulRain2020
Summary: Peter Grieves Tony in School.





	Tony. I couldn't save him,

“Ned will you concentrate!” Peter said as he did sit ups.  
“Flash hasn’t stopped talking about spiderman since the aeroplane crash,” Ned said.  
“That was five years ago,”  
“I know, that’s what makes it so strange,”  
“Ned shut up and keep a hold of my legs!” Peter said louder as noticed that Ned was still distracted by Flash. “Ned hold onto me!” Peter shouted as the whistle is blown.  
“Everyone up and begin running around the hall,” Mr Dell said and Peter felt his heart stop, he felt cold as he remembered that hold me were the last words that Tony ever said to him. Peter reluctantly got to his feet, tears beginning to form in his eyes as he began to run.  
“Pick it up you lot, my grandma can run faster than you!” Mr Dell called out but Peter continued at his broken pace.  
“Parker!” Mr Dell shouted. “You can do better than that! Don’t give up!” Finally Mr Dell’s words struck deep into Peter and he stopped dead. He saw Tony dying in-front of him and tears began to fall down his face.  
“Yo Pete, what’s wrong? Can’t you keep up?” Flash sneered at him, but this only made Peter cry more. He wasn’t good enough and he had let Tony down when he had sacrificed his life for all of them.  
“Get it moving Peter!” He heard Mr Dell shout again.  
“Peter what’s wrong?” He heard MJ whisper as she ran past him. Flash was laughing at him but the rest of the class was becoming concerned about Peter. Peter remembered Tony’s funeral and Aunt May beside him. Peter collapsed forwards onto the ground.  
“Peter!” Ned called as he came alongside his friend. Ned dropped to his knees and the rest of the class stopped running. Worry crossed all their faces. “Talk to me Peter,” Ned begged him.  
“Tony,” Peter whispered between the tears. “I couldn’t save him,”  
“Peter,” Ned’s words caused Peter to look up at his friend. “He died saving all of us, there’s nothing that you could have done.” Ned whispered to him.  
“He brought me into this,” Peter said. “I died in his arms Ned. I remember than now. He watched me die, and all I could say was sorry,” Ned brought Peter in close and held him there. Tony had brought him into all of this and all Peter wanted to do now was turn back time.  
“What’s wrong with Peter?” Flash asked, sympathy in his voice. The class came silently towards Peter and Ned.  
“Talk to us Ned,” MJ said softly. They all knew about Tony Stark’s death and that Peter had been his intern. They did not question Tony’s loss and the impact it had on Peter. “Ned?” MJ said again coming forwards, placing a hand onto his shoulder.  
“We should get his Aunt May to come and pick him up,” Ned said softly.  
“MJ?” Mr Dell asked. “What’s going on?”  
“We need to call…” MJ began before the door to the gym opened and Bruce Banner walked in.  
“I’m sorry for the intrusion,” Bruce began. “But this is a difficult time for a lot of people and Tony asked me a long time ago to keep an eye on Peter Parker,” Everyone had turned to Bruce and Peter was still in Ned’s arms.  
“Mr Banner,” Mr Dell began in shock and surprise before Bruce put his hand up and interrupted him.  
“I’m going to take Peter out of your hands, he’s been deeply effected by Tony Stark’s death and this situation needs to be handled carefully,” Bruce said as he bent down to Peter and placed his hand onto his back. “Come with me kid, I’ll take care of you alright,” Bruce’s eyes met with Ned’s as Peter slowly stood up into Bruce’s arms. A portal then opened up in one of one of the walls and Dr Strange could be seen on the other side. The class began to move towards the portal, watching as Bruce walked through it with Peter and they saw Peter collapse onto the ground just before the portal closed.  
“Peter,” Bruce whispered kneeling next to Peter. Doctor Strange finished closing the portal and he also knelt beside Peter. “He’s just passed out,” Bruce concluded after a quick examination.  
“You said that his vital signs had gone avowal,” Dr Strange began.  
“They did, and they still are,” Bruce said as Doctor Strange examined Peter.  
“His breathing is erratic, we need to sedate him,” Doctor Strange said after a minute.  
“Agreed, let’s get him to the medical bay.”  
//  
“You’re heart rate is going wild Peter. I’m going to send an electric shock through your heart and it will temporarily stop it. From there we can re-shock your heart and get it beating in a nice rhythm.”  
“You’re going to stop my heart?” Peter asked, his vision fading.  
“Only for a couple of seconds.” Bruce reassured him and Peter nodded.  
“Ok do it.” Peter said and Bruce shocked him. The heart-rate monitor change to a solid tone and Peter lay there, his eyes looking out into space.  
“Ok, setting the shock to 120J,” Bruce said to himself as he shocked Peter again, his eyes on the heart monitor.  
//  
“Peter?” May asked walking aimlessly around the Avengers building.  
“May Parker?” Dr Strange said coming around a corner.  
“Yes, where’s Peter I need to see him,” May said as she went to walk past Dr Strange.  
“Peter’s safe but I can’t let you in,” Dr Strange said, confronting her.  
“What? He’s my nephew, you have to let me in,” May protested.  
“I’m sorry but I can’t let you in,” Dr Strange insisted.  
“Why what’s going on?” May asked sternly. She heard Peter gasp and she pushed past Dr Strange, running into the room. “Peter!” She cried out, coming towards him. Peter had no shirt on, he had ECG stickers on his chest and he was sat up in a hospital bed. “Are you ok?”  
“May,” Peter began before Dr Strange walked in.  
“I’m sorry Bruce I couldn’t stop her,” Dr Strange apologised.  
“We’re back in sinus rhythm and you’re a wizard Strange, you could have stopped her,” Bruce said.  
“Peter? Are you alright? Ned called me and said you collapsed in gym class,” May said, reclaiming Peter’s attention.  
“Yeah I did, but I’m ok now,” Peter reassured her.  
“Wait a second, sinus rhythm?” May asked, turning to Bruce. “Did you shock Peter’s heart?”  
“Yes, but Peter’s heart stopped for only a matter of seconds.”  
“You stopped his heart?!” May shouted in outrage.  
“If I haven’t have shocked it, Peter’s heart would have stopped anyway,” Bruce said calmly to May.  
“I’m ok May,” Peter told her. May calmed down and turned to Peter.  
“What caused you to collapse?”  
“Tony,” Peter whispered, his voice trembling.  
“Oh Peter,” May said, hugging him.  
“I’m happy Peter,” Bruce said, unclipping the ECG from his chest. “You’re free to go when your ready.”  
“Sorry about getting angry,” May apologised.  
“That ok. Ok Peter?” Bruce said, touching Peter’s arm.  
“Yeah. Thank you Bruce,” Peter said.  
“Let’s get you home,” May said and they walked to the car together.


End file.
